Jealous: A Nalu Story
by XxyoshixanimexX
Summary: Lucy has finally fallen for her partner Natsu Dragneel! But she doesn't know if he feels the same way. This story is about Natsu and Lucy's struggle to love each other in the way they both want. It was going quite well actually, until their friends and a certain white haired wonder get involved! This chaotic story is revolved around Natsu and Lucy with hints of other ships in it!
1. Planning for Nalu

"Hey, Happy, why don't we go find Lucy? It's been a while since we went out on a job with all of us together."

"I don't know Natsu, to me it looks like she's already busy with Gray and Loke." He stared at Lucy, probably thinking of how he should tease her about it later on.

I looked over at where Happy was pointing. There, sure enough, was Lucy. She was wearing probably the cutest top and short-shorts, all Fairy Tail themed.

'Wow, Luce looks great! Wait, why am I thinking this? We're nakama! Friends, pals, partners, whatever you could call it!' I thought, getting confused by my thoughts about Lucy.

"Natsu, NATSU, _NATSUUUUUU_!" Happy yelled louder with each time he said my name, snapping me out of whatever I was in. I think you call it a trance.

"Oui, oh Happy, what is it?" I asked him, surprised. Before I knew it, my eyes wandered back to Luce, wondering why she was talking with them.

'Are they planning on going on a job together? Mph, I can kind of understand Gray...a bit, but Loke? Why would she to discuss with him? He is already one of her contracted spirits!'

"You liiiiiiike her!" Happy rolled his tongue, making me look at him with a bewildered expression.

"N-no, why would you think that?" I hissed at the blue cat while he looped around in circles, smiling a little mischievously.

"Well, you keep staring at her; why else wouldn't I think that?" Happy stared at me.

"She **_is_ **nakama, right? Soooo, I just want to make sure she doesn't get messed up with Gray and Loke! I'm only being good nakama." I defended myself.

'I hope that was convincing! I actually had to think about that…..and that's weird, not to mention hard, for me!' I thought.

"Sure, I guess being good nakama is _very_ important, right?" he asked me, probably not believing a word I said, even though it was true.

"R-right, now, we s-should go see Lucy and see if she's up for a job." I told him, starting to walk towards Lucy, not paying attention to my surroundings as I heard the last bit of their conversation.

"Alright then, it's at my place tonight! Bye and thank you!" she finished.

They all went their separate ways and because we weren't paying attention, bumped into each other.

"KYAAAAA!" Lucy screamed as she fell into my arms. I instinctively pulled her into a hug so she wouldn't fall on the guild hall floor.

"N-Natsu…." She started, her puppy-dog eyes staring into mine with a serious appearance.

"Yeah Lucy, what is it?" I replied, her gaze was making my heart beat faster and faster.

'Why is she making me feeling this way? Why can't I look away from those chocolate brown eyes of hers?' I thought. At that time I was sure my heart was going to burst.

"You can let go now." She told me flatly, frowning and yet blushing. At that moment my heart crashed to a halt. My pupils widened as I released her and got up.

'I'm not quite sure why I feel like I'm being torn down by her words. Why I am so saddened by those five words…' my thoughts trailed off, 'wait a sec, **why am I thinking like this!?** This is probably the most complex thinking I've ever done! What does complex mean again?'

~o~

"You can let go now." I tried to frown while saying that flatly.

'I'm not sure why I said that…' I thought. 'I guess it's because I can't let him find out. Even considering how dense he is about the word, no matter how dense, I have to be careful. He could find out my arrangements with Gray, Loke, Mira, Erza, Levy, Juvia, and Cana! Then the whole thing would be ruined….'

After Natsu released me we both started walked towards the bar area, waving to Mirajane Strauss so she could take out order.

"A..." Natsu and I started to say.

"Um, you go first." Natsu told me, his smile making me feel a bit happier on the inside. I smiled back and started to say my order to Mira.

"I would like one slice of apple pie." I said to Mira happily, maybe a bit to cliché, which of course, Fairy Tail doesn't do.

"Hey, that's what I wanted!" Natsu told me, still with the smile I know and love, plastered on his face. The look on his face told me it was true, not just something for him to say to mess with me.

"Oh! That's nice then, Natsu." I said back to him. The reply was a bit lame though.

'I hope I played it cool. If I look like I'm trying to hide something, he'll pick up on it right away. If he does that, my secret won't be what is much longer, a secret.' I thought. I looked around to try and hide my unease. I looked all around the guild; at the people inside, the request board, upstairs at the S-Class section, anything that was in the guild really. When Mira finally gave us our pie, I noticed that there was only one plate, two forks, and two slices of pie. I sort of mentally thanked the gossip hungry friend.

"Sorry for just one plate!" she "apologetically" started. "There was only one plate left of the clean stack, all the rest are needing to be washed, which reminds me, Macao! Come clean these dishes! You haven't been doing your job for months!" Mira yelled towards the older mage. "Any-way's, just be grateful I didn't make you share a fork!"

While I just stared at her with a "what the hell" expression, Natsu just blushed like his natural skin shade was tomato red, which just isn't Natsu's thing. Macao then just got up to the bar area to do his supposed to be daily job of cleaning up the bar.

"Sorry but I've been busy on jobs and teaching Romeo some new magic." He mumbled as he got to the sink.

"So going on jobs and teaching Romeo new magic is checking out the girls by the guild?" Mira questioned him, her eyes looking at him very menacingly.

"Ah, uh, um, well, I, well, you see…you see….uhhhh" was all Macao could say as he walked slowly towards the dishes and away from Mira.

"Hmmm, what did you say Macao? I didn't quite catch that." Mira hissed at him. I could already sense the demonic aura. If Macao didn't give an exceptional reason, then he'd have to deal with Mira's Satan Soul takeover. Maybe even her other one, the one that Satan Soul doesn't have any effect on. I shuddered at the thought of witnessing the rumored demon.

"You were thinking about her Satan Soul too?" Natsu asked me suddenly. I jerked away from him, surprised by his sudden words.

"Uh, um, yeah, I was actually thinking about that." I told him; at least I wasn't lying.

"Me too, just thinking about something like that makes me fight her!" Natsu exclaimed punching his flaming fist into the air.

"Is all you ever think about is fighting?" I mumbled, speaking to nothing in particular for that statement.

"Well yeah, what else would I think about?" Natsu asked me, clearly not getting that fighting isn't the only thing in he could think about.

'If only he could see how much more there was to life than fighting. How much there was to see other than fists pounding. How much he could think about, like he could be thinking about me…'

~o~

While I was bickering with Macao about his daily job and how he wasn't even making an effort to remember about it or do it, I was really just focusing my attention on the two mages eating pie.

"Well Mira, um, I'm sorry about slacking on the job." Macao apologized. I actually completely forgot about him for a while as I focused on Lucy and the ever so dense Natsu, so he just got right back into what I was going to let him out of.

"Sure, Macao Conbolt, sure you're sorry." I turned to him, my face showing him a terrifying expression. For a moment, I thought that Satan Soul was about to come out, maybe even the second strongest takeover I have.

"Eh heh heh, well I really am!" he said while plunking his dirty hands into the sink. _Dirty_ hands! Who would be so careless to do something like that? Well I guess if you asked Levy what the definition of careless was, she'd hold up a picture of Macao Conbolt, simple as that.

"Why are you cleaning with dirty hands? Seriously, who does something like that?" I hissed at stupid mage.

While I pretended to bicker with that damn mage, I was really eaves dropping on the conversation that Lucy and Natsu were sharing.

"Natsu, um, why did you blush when Mira said whatever she said? I mean, you don't have to answer, but, well, it's just not your…thing, to blush." Lucy asked her teammate a bit sheepishly, like she wanted the answer to be somewhat romantic.

"Um, well, I don't really know. I guess sharing forks with my nakama is something that I would normally do I guess, Lucy." The salmon haired fire mage replied, trying to come up with a reason that he didn't really even know himself.

'Geez Natsu, you're so dense! Even I know why you were blushing back then, are you really _this _hopeless?' I thought, mentally smacking the fire mage on the face.

"Uh ok, I guess that's pretty reasonable." Lucy replied, taking a small bite of pie, both of their arms brushing as they went for another bite.

'C'mon Lucy, fight for the real explanation! If she doesn't get to him then Natsu and Lucy being a couple won't be as much of a snitch as I thought! I will definitely have to tell her about that later on tonight at her place!' I thought, my long white hair getting in my eyes. I brushed it away and continued to listen to the two, but while I was lost in thought, I saw that they were both done with their pie and were looking at me weirdly. Well, at least Natsu was, Lucy just gave me a glare that said; "don't give anything away!" It was actually kind of scary.

"Can we get two more slices of apple pie" Natsu asked me, his eyes boring into mine.

"Yeah, I can, now, _**Macao**_, get your job done!" I replied, adding a hiss to Macao as he dipped his _now_ clean hands into the dish water.

I walked over to get them their piece of pie. When I did I noticed Gray eyeing me, watching my every move until I noticed.

"Gray, what is it?" I asked, not bothering to look at the ice make mage. I already knew it was about tonight. The planning of making Natsu fall for Lucy, or at least making him realize his feelings.

"Mira, I need to know something." He replied, strolling closer. I noticed that his clothes were gone, unlike before.

"Gray look, your clothes." I informed him, giggling at him a bit.

"Huh, **oh crap**, again? Why did Ur have to be so weird?" I heard him mutter. I knew that he must've not put so much thought into that comment knowing that his master Ur was a touchy subject.

"Yes, again, maybe you need some therapy for that." I told him, trying not to offend him too much.

"Mph. Well any ways, I didn't come here for you to scold me about my habits. I came here to ask you how we would get someone as dense as Natsu to realize how he feels about Lucy. Because, seriously, I don't have a clue! I don't even know why I agreed! Really, why would I even want to help someone as dense as Natsu? Seriously, and we are rivals too! Did Lucy put any thought into this?" Gray blabbed on to me.

"Oh, you will find out soon enough! I know what to do, so just wait until tonight Gray." I told him a little secretively. He just stared at me a little confused and shrugged.

"I guess I'll have to trust you on that one Mira. Like I said, I don't have an idea what to do about them."

I smirked at his reply, watching him as he left. I saw that he had waltzed over to Juvia to probably ask her about what he should suggest tonight. Just like with me.

I walked over to Lucy and Natsu and gave them some more pie, telling them it was on the house.

They both thanked me of course, who would be stupid enough not to? Seriously, I _am_ paying for their meal.

~o~

When Mira gave us our pie she said that she would pay for it. I think she said it was on the house or something, which means that she would pay for it, if you didn't already know.

Suddenly I was thinking about what Lucy, Gray, and Loke were talking about while scratching my spikey hair.

'I really do wonder what they were taking about. Ya know, I've been thinking a lot today. _Way_ more than usual. Which is weird, I mean weird. But, anyways, what were they talking about? I hope it was just discussing a job. I really do, and I don't know why. Maybe it's just the thought about Gray and Lucy or Loke and Lucy together that just get me fired up and making me want to fight them! Not like I already don't want to though.'

"Hey Lucy, what were you, Gray, and Loke talking about? I was just wondering because you never mentioned it to me. You also were meeting up with them later tonight at your place?" I asked her, seeing her face turn from blissful to anxious.

"W-what, why are you so jittery? I only asked what your plans were with Gray and Loke."

"U-um, well, uh, you see…" she stuttered.

'Geez, I only asked what she was doing with them. Why is she acting like this?' I asked myself. 'Could it be that she's secretly **dating** the womanizer spirit and the ice exhibitionist? No, Lucy isn't that stupid, right? Hm, maybe I should check up on her later to make sure they aren't all weird around her.

~o~

When he asked me what I was doing tonight with Gray and Loke my mind blanked. I had many excuses ready for if he actually found out about it. But they just had to be erased from my mind! Thank the spirits he doesn't know what's happening though.

"Well, Natsu," Mira interrupted my ongoing stuttering. "Gray and Loke are going to help Lucy with something!"

"Help her with something? Why can't I help? I'm completely capable of helping her, **way **more than icicle breath and the womanizer." Natsu replied to Mira.

"Only them and," Mira stopped as Erza stomped over here with a serious look on her face.

"Oh Erza, aren't we surprised to see you here now!" Mira clapped her hands together.

"The strawberry is in the cake!" Erza shouted a bit louder and monotone than she should have.

'Erza, now the whole guild is looking at us! Thanks for saying the code though…' I thought to her.

"Yes, the strawberry is in the cake!" Mira repeated her statement.

"The strawberry is in the cake?" Natsu asked us.

"Yep, I, I got it! I need help making strawberry cheesecake for the guild! Just don't tell any more people!" I told him.

'I AM A GENIUS! Heh, I have come up with the best excuse ever! I am way smarter than I give myself credit for!' I thought while mentally patting myself on the back.

"Why can't I help bake the cake?" he asked me, pouting.

'Does he have to be so persistent?' I asked myself.

"Because, I just think that all you will do is make a mess and fight with the others!" I replied to his question.

"Well then why did you invite _those _two?" he practically shouted causing half the guild to stare at him.

"You _**jealous**_ Natsu!?" Cana shouted over to him.

"_**N-no**_, why w-would you t-think that!?" Natsu stuttered.

"_Because_, you just _**totally**_ want to romantically bake a cake with Lucy!" she replied causing not just me, but Natsu as well, to blush. Of course mine was deeper. It's just common sense knowing that my blush would be deeper considering how dense that particular dragon slayer can be.

"N-no, that's not it at all! Maybe I just like cake!" Natsu retorted.

"You like any kind of food Natsu!" the _entire _guild shouted, including me.

"H-hey, it's not like it's something to be ashamed of!" he hissed stuffing a _**whole freaking piece of pie in his mouth!**_

"Eh-hem, Lucy, like I said, the strawberry is in the cake." Erza whispered to me.

'Oh crap, I actually forgot about Erza! Well I guess it's time to go. Now that I think about it it's probably a good thing to get away from this nosey guild for a while.'

"Oh yeah, well bye-bye Natsu, see you later!" I told the salmon haired boy as I got up and left from the place where my life had become interesting.

"Macao!" Mira shouted.

"Whaaaat?" he replied.

"Watch over the bar and serve people while I'm gone!" Mira half shouted as she followed me and Erza, soon after Cana and Juvia left, then Levy, Loke, and Gray. We planned that out so we wouldn't look so suspicious leaving all at once.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Plan Jealousy In Action

Mira, Erza, and Lucy raced towards Lucy's apartment. It was kind of like a game. When one of them got ahead of another they would try and get ahead of the one who had momentarily surpassed them. When they finally got to her apartment she got in last.

"I win!" Erza shouted triumphantly.

"No fair! You used your Flight Armor!" Mira and Lucy protested, pouting at her unreasonable actions.

"Girls, now I am only kidding! We can race fairly when we return to the guild, now, time for cake!" Erza added happily. Erza's love for cake wasn't at all a secret; she would always get some at the bar from Mira.

"I think I'm good!" Lucy told the joyful scarlet haired mage.

"Hm, maybe I should've used one of my takeovers…" Mira smiled mischievously.

"Now I'm really not going to race with you two!" Lucy shuddered at the thought of racing with Erza with her armor and Mira with her terrifying takeovers.

"Geez Lucy, I didn't know you were such a back out!" Mira teased. "Maybe if you keep it up, you'll end up backing out of trying to be with Natsu."

"Yeah Lucy, you don't want to have_ that_ happen." Cana walked over with a drunk-like smirk on her face. "Then all of our help would be a whole big waste."

"Fine, I'll race you!" Lucy gave in, her voice sounding irritated.

"*Daijobu*, now that we got that settled, let's discuss since it looks like everyone is here!" Erza chimed.

(*= Alright)

"Daijobu Erza, let's go inside Lu-Chan!" Levy smiled to Lucy.

Lucy led them inside the complex and to her apartment door and opened it. As she did, she stopped abruptly, ignoring the complaints from her guildmates.

"What the heck Lucy!" most of the yelled, causing Lucy to spin around to face them.

"Eh-hem, now I have _rules_ for my apartment! 1." Lucy started holding up one finger.

"Oh great, another lecture form Lucy. This is only supposed to happen at the guild! Let us get away from it here at least." Gray grumbled, initiating Lucy to glare at him.

"This is one is _**especially **_for the one who just can't keep his clothes on." She went on ignoring the "mph" from Gray. "No stripping in this apartment!"

"It's not like I can control it." Gray retorted.

"Not my problem." She sharply replied. "Anyways, rule 2. No making it a mess. That means everyone here! Now, since we have that squared away, let's go." Lucy finished her tiny lecture of rules.

~o~

After they all got settled down in blankets and pillows on the floor, it was just silent. While Mira was smirking devilishly and Erza was collecting her thoughts, along with all the rest, Lucy was starting to think this was all a waste. Obviously Natsu's just too dense for anyone to think of anything, was Lucy's one thought.

'I doubt I even like him, it must just be a weird phase, right?' Lucy thought, doubting what she thought her feelings were towards Natsu.

"I GOT IT!" the gathering of guild members yelled simultaneously.

"W-what, seriously?" Lucy asked them ecstatic.

"Yes! The strawberry will definitely be in the now! Let's go get the ingredients!" Erza said joyously.

~o~

'When Erza said that we should go get ingredients, was she serious?' I thought. 'Well whatever, if they can help me with Natsu then we can go bake twenty strawberry cakes!'

"Well eh, okay Erza…." I started a little awkwardly. "Since we all have an idea, we can put our ideas on sheets of papers and pick one to see which one we should follow!"

Everyone nodded and started thinking. Eventually Mira smiled and started spouting ideas of how they should draw the papers.

"I think we should do what you said, Lucy, but instead do three rounds! So, the first round we would pick three out the seven, and then in the second round, two, then in the end the last one would be the winner!"

"Great thinking Mira-san!" Levy praised the smiling mage.

"Thank you, Levy!" Mira replied.

"I think that is a great idea Mira-san!" I praised her along with everyone else.

Once the girls and guys wrote down their ideas on the paper I handed out, I gathered them in a pile and started to randomly select three of them after what it seemed like hours of shuffling. I decided to select the two top ones, and a bottom one, then looked and read them aloud to everyone.

"Sheet one; make him jealous, sheet two; get locked in a closet with him, sheet three; give him strawberry cake." I read staring at the papers dumbfounded at the great ideas, not including the cake.

"Ooooo, you got mine!" Mira smiled devilishly.

"Mine too!" Erza and Gray said at the same time.

"I already knew Erza!" I replied. "But Gray? I didn't think you were capable of producing one of these ideas!"

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Gray huffed.

"Nothing, I just didn't think, well- whatever." I told him, not exactly sure how to tell him I didn't picture him the romantic type.

"Well, should we vote, Lu-chan?" Levy asked me.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"Alright, so I'll vote when everyone else is done voting." I informed them.

"Alright, so I'll go first." Loke started. "Neither! Be mine Lucy!"

With that statement I glared at him and tried to hide my blush.

"Loke, say a real answer!" the others yelled.

"Fine, fine! The cake." He pouted looking at me.

'Well at least it's a choice…' I thought annoyed while putting a tally under cake.

Once the voting was done 'cake' lost, much to Loke's discontent.

"Okay, so I guess I didn't need to vote there, heh heh." I said gladly, not wanting to put an answer to these embarrassing choices. "Now for the final round!"

Before anyone could reply, Mira butted in with probably the best idea anyone would ever hear. After all, she was made for these kinds of things.

"Now, let's not be so hasty. I think that both of these are _great _ideas! But, how can we make them _better?_ How-a-bout merging them together?" Mira suggested.

Our whole group stayed silent with awe at the genius before us.

'Why couldn't I think of that? I thought I was genius here! Mph, maybe I really do overestimate myself sometimes. Just must be being too arrogant.' I thought vainly.

"Now, do we all agree with this?" I choked out the words. I really liked this idea, but I wanted to everyone else to agree before I say anything.

"Hai!" they all answered.

(Hai=Yes)

"Alright, I like the idea too. N-now, how should we plan it?" I bombed them with another question that I am sure I could answer myself.

"Well, I have a few ideas…" Mira trailed off. To me it looked like she was mouthing numbers, counting down.

'What's up with Mira? Why is she, counting down?' I thought while looking the white haired mage who was next to me. 'Mira, what are you planning?'

When she got to what it looked like one, she tensed up and pushed me into the boys, while a certain salamander barged in.

"KYA!" I yelled falling into Gray and Loke.

'MIRA, THIS WAS TOTALLY YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG!' I screamed in my head.

~o~

When I pushed Lucy into Gray and Loke, everything happened just like I planned. Natsu came in and saw his blonde partner in the laps of his rival and someone he just didn't like Lucy getting involved with.

'Jealousy; check,' I thought adding, 'for now anyways.'

~o~

When I rushed through the door I saw what I feared, and anger pooled inside me. I'm not sure why I'm feeling, well, whatever way this is. But it's weird, and Lucy's weird, so these feelings must be for her, right?

Lucy was on the boys, and the boys were grabbing at her. For some stupid reason the exhibitionist was gawking at my, uh, at Lucy, and the perverted womanizer was smirking and pulling Lucy towards him.

"Bastard!" I yelled at Gray and Loke. "Get your hands off Lucy!"

When they looked at me my body was engulfed in flames. The new emotion was overwhelming and made me feel uneasy I glared at the mage and spirit. Lucy started to get up off of their laps, but instead tripped onto Loke.

"Loke, help me get up! Don't just hold me here!" Lucy shouted at her stellar spirit, blushing madly because of the incident.

"Nope, I'm gonna hold you here, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Loke gripped her tighter, making rage and _jealousy_ boil inside me.

'I finally found out the feeling. The feeling I've been having about this whole thing. Jealousy, such a stupid thing to feel! Why am I feeling it anyways?'

"You dumbass! Let Lucy go before I rip you apart!"

Loke just smirked and held Lucy tighter. His hands were traveling dangerously low on Lucy's body. For some reason, I couldn't move. I could only watch as the horror unfolded for my eyes. I tried to look at the others to see their expressions, but I couldn't even move my poor jealous eyes from the two.

"L-Loke, what are you doing? Natsu's gonna kill you!" Gray hissed to Loke, making me feel a little pleasure that icicle was afraid of me.

'Seems that that ice exhibitionist finally learned his place, serves him right!' I thought noticing out of the corner of my eyes that sweat was dropping like an avalanche on him.

"Just trust me Luce." Loke whispered lightly. Even though it was light, I could hear it as loud as a shout.

'Trust me? Is he making me feel like this on purpose!? Now I'm _really _fired up!'

~o~

"Just trust me." Loke told me as his embrace on me tightened. I'll admit it was a, nice, embrace. When he held tighter each time Natsu told him to let go, my heart quickened. 'Natsu cares about me. He doesn't want Loke to touch me. What could this mean? Could it mean, he's jealous? Could this be the 'jealous' part of the plan? You really are a love genius Mira…thank you' I thought about this situation.

"I said get your hand off of her! Get away from _my_ Lucy!" Natsu yelled, making everyone gasp at his statement. '_My_ Lucy, _his_ Lucy, did he just claim me?' I thought, my heart skipping several beats.

"A confession?" the whole group murmured simultaneously.

When Natsu had realized what he'd done he looked at me straight in the eyes. Many emotions were seen in his, probably as well as mine. Confusion, jealousy, protectiveness, caring, wanting, worrying. Those were the emotions I saw. The emotions I never thought I would see from the one I love. From the one who I knew could never be mine. Yet I apparently was his.

"Lucy." He whispered.

"Natsu!" I cried out his name, getting out of Loke's grasp as he disappeared, his job was done. I stumbled into Natsu hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked me, making this moment seem like a whole misunderstanding and not a confession. "You really are weird Luce, but I'm glad I checked up on you!"

The whole room of mages slumped over. They were all thunderstruck by the dense mage. I bet they were thinking; 'Natsu! I knew you were dense, but not this dense!'

"You are so stupid." I mumbled as I got out his hug and wallowed all the way to my bed, collapsing from embarrassment and anger.

"Luce?" he asked me walking over to my bed. When I looked at him I saw that my friends were no longer there. Then I looked to the door to see Mira shutting the door and eyeing me playfully.

'Mira, don't even think that! He's probably too dense to know what _it_ is!' I glared at her before she disappeared.

"Lucccccy." Natsu held my name as he said it while pouting. He came over and pushed me down on the bed when I looked away from him.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" I asked him. 'Of course he wouldn't do it! He doesn't know how!' I repeated in my head.

He just smiled and got on top of me to pin me on the soft bed. One thing I failed to notice, Mira shut off the lights when she went, making the whole situation that more enticing.

"Lucccccy!" He smiled and nuzzled closer to me.

'Natsu, what are you doing!' I screamed inside my head.

"It's time for a nap." he demanded he rolled over to the other side of the bed and threw blankets over his body.

'Natsu….is that what you were planning all along!?' I mentally shouted to him. When I felt his muscles un-tense and his breathing had gone shallower, I knew he was asleep.

'If he was so content on going to sleep in my bed, then I guess I don't see why I shouldn't just take a nap. But that _was _weird. Why did he pin me on the bed?' I thought to myself before drowsing off to sleep.

~o~

When I woke up I felt strong arms around me. Warm strong arms, Natsu's arms. I couldn't help but smile and blush a little. It might have been intentional or unintentional but it was still what it was. After thinking for a while Natsu stirred and pulled her closer to him, initiating a deeper blush.

"Lucccccy, you're safe, they won't get you." Natsu whispered. "They won't get you because I l…"

'Wait, what was he saying?" I wondered, unaware of what he was about to do.

"K-Karyū no Hōkō!" Natsu shouted in his sleep, apparently protecting dream me. Too bad he failed at protecting real life me!

"NATSU! Stop using your magic your sleep!" I yelled as I barely escaped his grasp to avoid the hit, which didn't hit anything in the apartment at least.

"Mmmm, Luigi?" Natsu asked me, drowsy from sleep. "Why is it hotter than normal?"

"My name is not Luigi! And it's hot because you did your weird dragon slayer magic in your sleep!" I shouted at him, disappointed by him saying my name wrong.

"I don't see what's wrong with the name Luigi. Maybe you should change it to that!" he suggested enthusiastically.

"No! Are you stupid?" I snorted at him.

"Geez, if you're going to be like that then I should ask about what you, the icicle exhibitionist, and the womanizer were doing last night?" he hissed at me, perking up my attention.

"I-It wasn't my fault! Mira pushed me into them right when you barged in! Plus, I told you not to come!" I scolded him.

"Mph, I don't believe a word you're saying Luigi." He murmured.

"Stop calling me that! Plus, I should ask you why you were pinning me down last night." I glared at him, initiating him to look away uncomfortably.

"I wanted to take a nap." He replied nonchalantly.

"A nap!? Then lie down on the bed and leave me out of it!" I told him.

"Sorry, you just looked so tense, so I thought I would calm you down." He frowned not getting how weird that really was.

"Natsu, if you wanted to calm me down, talk with me! Don't pin me down on a bed!" I scolded him once again getting up off of the floor and sitting back down on the bed next to Natsu.

"Well actions are better than words for me." He replied like it was nothing when it was.

'Doesn't he get that people could misunderstand the situation?' I asked myself thinking that he was really hopeless.

Before I could reply grabbed me held me tight in his arms.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" I asked him wrapping me arms around him.

'This is, nice. Awkward, but nice.' I thought looking up at Natsu.

"Do you know how you made me feel last night? I felt crushed. I saw you with someone other than me! I thought I was your partner, teammate, not Loke and Gray!" he told me pouting.

"They are both my partners and teammates, Natsu." I told him, adding; "But you're my favorite!"

He tightened his grip on me, and said something that astonished me.

"But what if I'm not always your favorite? What will I do then? I've only known for you to be mine. If that one thing changed, then everything would."

"Natsu, that won't happen! You must be stupid to think that, because I-I," I stopped myself from confessing; telling myself that now wasn't the time. But it could've been. "I can only have you as my favorite."

"Luigi." He whispered.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled pushing him away, accidentally toppling him out of the window. "Whoops."

_**A/N**_

**So, that was some chapter! I kind of made this a bit erotic…..do you like it like that? I kind of made Natsu OOC in this chapter, whoops! Well, thanks for patiently waiting for this chapter! I hate writing new chapters! It's only because you start on a new document so then you feel like you have NOTHING done! Anyways, enough of my ranting! Tell me how you liked this chapter! I really hope I can get chapters out REALLY fast! And also have them around 3,000 words each. Then it's an okay length chapter! Not too long, not too short! Anyways, thank you for the support! Please follow, fav, and review!**

**XxyoshixanimexX**


	3. Mirajane's Plans and Problems

"So," Mira started, holding the "so" for as long as she could. "What did you and Natsu and do last night?"

"W-what, don't think like that Mira!" I hissed at her, adding; "And keep your voice down! I don't want wind of this to get out."

"Okay, but we better get you two together soon, so that the news can spread across Fiore! Yes, Sorcerer Weekly's top story; Salamander Natsu with Celestial Lucy, Flames with Keys!" Mira spouted out the happiness from within her fantasy filled mind.

'I get around the guild, but Fiore, Sorcerer Weekly magazine? Maybe she's thinking about this a bit much. I mean seriously, what's next, planning my wedding?' I thought miserably. 'Even though Mira's helping like everyone else, she seems to be a bit more into it. It's like she wants it to happen ASAP, why the rush?'

~o~

"-Flames with Keys!" I finished my rain of publicizing their 'going to be' profound relationship.

'Now, I need this to happen as soon as possible! Poor Lucy, if only she knew what was coming. If she did, then she would be as in to making it happen ASAP as I am.'

"_Juvia, I think I should do it. I think I should confess to Natsu." A snow-white haired mage said while blushing._

"_Lisanna, are you serious?" a dumbfounded Juvia Lockser asked._

"_Yes, once I get back from my mission with Elfman. I want to be Natsu's wife! That's what I've had planned since we were both kids, Juvia. Don't you understand? It's like you with Gray, I love Natsu. I always will." Lisanna replied, her eyes showed love and hurt._

"_Juvia thinks this isn't a very good decision." Juvia_

"_Why? I know Natsu will return my feelings, I know it!" Lisanna shouted to an empty space where the water mage used to be. "He __**will**__ choose me over her. He has too."_

"_Juvia knows you were listening Mira-san." Juvia startled an unsuspecting me, Mirajane Strauss. _

"_Juvia, you scared me!" I pouted._

"_Oh Mira-san, Juvia feels bad for putting her down like that. She really does genuinely love Natsu. But Juvia just doesn't think that they can fit together like Juvia and Gray-sama, or Natsu and Lucy." Juvia confessed._

"_I know Juvia, I know, I feel the same way. I support Lucy with Natsu. I want them to be together. But to do that, I have to hurt her in the worst way." I told the understanding girl next to me. _

"_Love is a battlefield. You have to be ready to strike down your opponents at every cost. Even if it means temporarily damaging ones feelings you care for. Do you understand?" Juvia asked me._

"_I think I do. If it is a battlefield and you must sometimes hurt your loved ones, then I guess I can help Lucy." I told her. I felt bad, very bad. Lisanna was my sister. Lucy was my friend. Friends bonds can be broken so easily while sibling bonds can never be broken. So no matter what I do, Lisanna and I will still be the sisters we always were._

~o~

"Mira, why are you in such a rush to get this over with?" I asked perplexed.

'Maybe she just wants to get this publicized as fast as possible. It is like Mira to do so.' I thought.

"Well, you will see Lucy. In about one week I'm guessing." Mira replied, her eyes showing the slightest hint of sadness that I didn't take the time to catch.

"Oh, well okay Mira-chan, I guess all I can do is trust you." I told her apologetically.

"I'm not sure why I said that like I was apologizing. Hm, well I wonder when Natsu will barge into the guild. He usually does that by now. Is he still knocked out on the side walk? Geez, how hard did he fall?' I thought thinking about the morning.

"Well that's good," Mira started. "Now, I wonder where Natsu is. Isn't he usually here by now?"

"Eh-heh, took the words right out of my mind!" I said with a spice of guilt in my voice.

"GRAYYYYYY!" a familiar voice shouted across the guild. "ERZAAAAA! Fight me now! I will win for sure!"

"Natsu…why are you so persistent on fighting anyone in the guild?" I murmured, disappointed in the dragon slayer. But what could I do about it? Dragon Slayers are just bound to the fighting instinct of a dragon. Excluding Wendy of course and the spirits know that Carla would never allow that.

"Well Natsu, before the fight we should have a hug." Erza told Natsu as she walked over and gave him a "hug". The hug was more of an attack than a hug since she just banged his head against her metal breastplate.

"Erza, no fair! I didn't even get a good punch on the flame head." Gray whined to Erza, who returned it with a menacing glare which shut the mage up.

"Now, the best of friends shouldn't get into quarrels all the time, sure a few once in a while, but none now!" Erza scolded the slouching mage.

" Eh whatever, but I'll fight 'em one of these days, and soon. It sickens me that I even agreed to help the hothead with something as hopeless for him as this." Gray mumbled to an even more ticked off Erza.

"What did you say?" Erza hissed to the mage, not noticing the former passed out mage wake up.

"Whoever said Gray was helping me? Oh, and are those cakes done yet?" Natsu barged in surprising the whole group.

"NATSU!" We all yelled in unison, all surprised by the mages sudden intrusion, and all thinking that Mira wanted this to happen.

'Mira, you have the viewing area of where Natsu would be! Why didn't you warn one of us?' I mentally hissed at her.

"What? I just asked what he was apparently helping me with and if the cake was done. Too bad it's cake, I wanted it to me something big and fiery." Natsu replied to our sudden shock.

"Heh, he was going to help you with reading! 'Cause we all know you aren't the best. And the cake needs time, and no, no fire cake." I fake-answered his questions.

"No fire cake? Wait, what'd you mean I have a hard time reading!?" he yelled to me answer.

Gray looked at me with a "why'd ya start a fight for me with the fire bastard now?" glare. I gave him an "I'm sorry" smile and just 'mphed'.

While Natsu kept interrogating us all, Mira slipped out unnoticed, so I went after her. I made sure I was unnoticed so suspicion wouldn't be raised.

~o~

"Gomen Lisanna! I don't want to hurt you, but I have to do this. I don't know why. But all I know is that I need to make this happen. I need to make, I need to, I want to make this happen. Gomen." That's was I heard when I went off to find Mira. I saw her crouching by the side of the guild, crying in her hands.

'Mira….why are crying? Why are you apologizing to Lisanna? What does Lisanna have to do with this anyways? I'm not getting this.' I thought, looking at the takeover mage sympathetically.

"Mira, don't cry." I said without thinking about it first. Maybe I should of warned her I was coming instead of just appearing, but nothing I can do now.

"L-Lucy! W-why, w-what are you d-dong here? I-what did you hear?" Mira asked me clearly stressed out.

"Mira, I may not know what Lisanna has to do with anything, but I am here to help. Just tell me what's wrong and I _will_ fix it. I," I was about to finish when she interrupted me.

"Don't promise to fix something that will break you in the end. I know that you want to help. And that's why I know that I have to do everything to repay you for everything you have done to help me. I have to betray Lisanna to do this. That is all I am not only willing, but can tell you. Lucy, don't ask more questions, for both our own goods." Mira said thoughtfully, wiping away a stray tear that made its way down to her cheek.

"Mira…why are you," I stopped myself. She said not to ask any more questions.

"Lucy, you are a sweet and caring person. The best there is. So that is why I must betray Lisanna, for your sake. All you do is give. So I want to do the same." Mira told me, meaningful wrods rushing out her mouth like a waterfall.

"Mira, what have I done to help you that you would betray someone for?" I asked her curious for her answer.

"You brought back my sister." She told me, her voice cracking like there was more tears to come.

"Mira, I didn't exactly do that. The Anima did, not me." I told her apologetically.

"But if you didn't go there and save everyone, then Lisanna wouldn't be back. Plus, you have done so much more. You have actually calmed down Natsu a bit. When you weren't here, he was more mayhem than ever before!" Mira said, starting to go back to her enthusiastic self.

"Well, I guess you do have a point. I really think that you need some rest. Why don't you come by my place sleep up?" I offered her, tearing up at her thoughtful words.

"Okay, I think that would be a very nice to do. After all, Natsu says that's where he get s the best sleep." Mira smiled getting up and taking the hand I offered.

"Arigato! I really appreciate you, Lucy. Without you, I don't know how this guild would survive!"

~o~

When Mira-san and I had gotten to my apartment, we were both shocked to find a sleeping Natsu in my bed. I really shouldn't have been shocked, but I was. I really was shocked when he said a certain something in his sleep.

"Lucccccy, come home-to me…Lets sleeeep in the beeeeed." He murmured in his sleep.

"He-he, looks like I'm not the one who should be sleeping in this bed now, I'll go home and make the rest of the second part of the plan. Later Lucy, see you at the guild tomorrow!" Mira smiled at me and walked out the door leaving me with a sleeping Natsu and my crazy over-imaginative mind. And let me tell you something, that dang mind of mine wasn't helping this situation at all.

"Natsu, why do you have to be cute when you sleep?" I asked no one while turning away from the "sleeping" dragon slayer.

"I'm wah when I sleep?" a _very_ familiar voice groaned like they just woke up.

"Eh! Wah Natsu, when did you get up?" I shouted.

"Well I just got up and heard you say I'm something at starts with a 'c' when I sleep." Natsu replied looking me in my very shocked and embarrassed eye.

"Y'know Natsu, let's just go to bed. I'm exhausted, so whether it's with or without you, I'm going to sleep. And it's going to be in my bed. So sleep and move over, or get out. 'Cuz I'm not in the mood to Lucy Kick you out." I mumbled and crawled into bed. Natsu moved to the other side of the bed when I climbed in.

"Lucy, if you never came back what would I do?" Natsu asked me the thoughtful question, which was weird because thoughtful things weren't like him.

"I don't know. Fight and eat. The real question would be; what would I do if you never came back? I wouldn't know. I would be without a partner, my favorite partner." I told him truthfully. This remark caused him to open one of his closed eyes and smile at me.

"Oh Luce, you really are weird." He told me as he wrapped a protective arm around my waist as we drifted into sleep. Let me say that action was intentional, and very comfy.

~o~

A couple days later after Mira was so emotional, we decided to go to the beach; Mira's idea. I would guess this is her second part of her plan. I don't know how she would lock me in a closet here, but maybe that's not this part of the plan. Maybe she's saving that for last.

"Ahhhh, this is so- relaxing!" I said stretching out my sore arms. "I think you are a genius Mira! A beautiful week at the beach will do wonders for my relaxation. That part of my routine has been cut off way too long!"

"Glad you think so Lucy! And I know, I feel the same way, that's why I chose here!" Mira replied as we walked to our hotel room.

The hotel was amazing! Five star, and very elegant! A two story up ceiling hung above us and chandeliers had been strewn everywhere along the intricate lobby. The customers were all in extravagant clothes and wore very outrageous accessories. The employees were very polite and eyed me a bit. It was pretty uncomfortable and annoying for Natsu in my opinion. Mira smiled at me like she knew something. Then I realized that Natsu not liking the employee's "friendliness" was a little puzzle piece in her elaborate plan.

"So Lucy, how do you like the hotel, how about we get to _our_ room!" Natsu shouted louder than necessary.

'We were sharing a room?' I thought. Clearly Mira had that planned out too, nice thinking.

"Natsu, wasn't that a bit loud?" I scolded the most likely _jealous _mage.

'So we're still on the jealous part of the plan?' I thought to myself. 'Mira, your phases of this plan are too long!'

Once we all got too our room we checked them out a bit. Natsu and I got what it looked like, a honeymoon suite. I think Mira went a little overboard on the romantic accessories.

"Geez Luce, why'd ya get _this_ room?" he questioned me.

"I'm not the one who ordered the rooms!" I shouted. "Plus, if I did I wouldn't pair us up."

"Why not Luigi?" Natsu pouted, infuriating me with the nickname. "I thought we were partners."

"We are, but that doesn't mean we sleep in the same bed." I hissed.

"But we do that at your place." He pointed out a vital fact that I had left out.

"That doesn't matter! My room doesn't have roses and hearts everywhere! Plus, look at that huge canopy! It's ginormous!"

'My gosh Mira, how much did this cost you!' I yelled in my mind, my eyes almost fell out my head when I saw the bathroom. It was, gosh, way too much! And there was a note too.

_Natsu and Lucy,_

_I hope you will enjoy this enticing suite! I made sure to get the most romantic one out there, for my own special reasons of course. I hope that you are comfortable in this room! I also hope that the last part of the plan isn't going to be required, even though it would be much, and I mean much, fun! Enjoy this, and consider it a thank you for all you've done!_

_XOXO, Mira_

Mira, you went way overboard.

"Luce, whatcha got there?" Natsu popped up behind me like some ghost.

"KYA! Natsu, don't you dare scare me like that!" I yelled at him flustered.

"Bwahahaha! You said 'kya'! Geez Lucy, I didn't mean to get you so spooked. Now change into your swim suit and let's get a move on! I need to challenge Gray to a tanning contest!" Natsu said cheerfully. He was already in his swimming shorts so I was behind so far.

'Mira, why did you have to distract me with amazing suite!?'

Once I had my suit on, I went to the main room in the suite.

"Wow Luce, you look fired up!" Natsu, wait, he just _complimented_ me!

"Natsu, are you okay? A fever maybe, that's not good for a fire dragon slayer!" I rushed over to him and put a hand on his forehead.

"Lucy, what the?" Natsu started. He stopped when he realized how close I was. My chest was on him and our faces were relatively close.

"Natsu, you seem hotter than usual." I told him with noticeable concern in my voice.

"I know, I've taking care of my image haven't I?" Natsu smiled, breaking the moment.

"NATSU! Stop fooling around, now I think you are really sick! A fever is what I presume." I told him guiding him to the huge bed.

"I think I can wa," he started, but stumbled and almost fell towards the the floor.

"I don't think so. Now, c'mon, I'll put you in bed and go tell the others that we can't go to the beach today, then I'll come back and take care of you." I told him placing the covers over his sweating body.

"Lucy, isn't that what a wife does?" he asked me. The question surprised me. I wished he wouldn't've said that. Because then he wouldn't answer what I would say.

"How would you know that?" I asked.

"Lisanna said she was my wife when we were kids, and she took care of me when I was sick." He replied.

'She said she was his wife…'

At that moment everything clicked together. The elaborate jigsaw puzzle I should've figured out long ago, had been put together. It's all about the puzzle of Mira's emotional state, and the pieces; Lisanna, me, Natsu, betrayal. Everything has clicked to its place. Lisanna loves Natsu, but Mira wants Natsu and me to be together. So she betrayed her sister for this one time and went on my side.

"O-oh, I see Natsu. I am going to go tell them now." I said like a machine.

"Does that mean you're my wife now?" Natsu asked as he drowsed into sleep.

'EH, did he just say that? N-no, he couldn't of, no way. That's just, no. It's not like him, and if he did say that, he probably doesn't know what it means.' I thought while I tried piecing together the new puzzle Natsu had given me.

**A/N**

**So, how was this chapter? I know I've been making Natsu bit by bit OOC, then bringing him back a bit. But really, if I tried doing this in character, then it would be an aimless puppy looking for a bone buried at the Earth's core! I really so think that this chapter is awesome though! And tricking Mirajane! She has been planning this whole thing out despite her problem mentioned MANY times in this chapter! Oh, and Lisanna is going to confess to Natsu?! Will Lucy make Natsu hers in time?! Well, I guess I should write the chapters s you can find out! Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**XxyoshixanimexX**


	4. Honeymoon Suite

I ran down the hall that Mira was in so I could go to her room to tell her about Natsu's condition. I really was nervous for my dragon slayer friend; his normal temperature is hot enough, so I couldn't imagine how miserably hot he was right now. With something like a fever, I wonder how he will take it. As I blindly ran throughout the hall, I ran into a certain raven haired ice mage.

"Wa- Lucy, what are you doing running around? Plus, where's Natsu, I would think that he'd be trailing you." Gray asked me taking a step back to remove the awkwardness between us.

"Gomen Gray, it's just that Natsu has a fever and I don't know how he will take it! He's stumbling and not taking this whole thing so well and I was going to tell Mira but," I babbled on but got interrupted by Gray.

"Whoa, you said he had a fever?" Gray started anxiously. "Last time he had a fever it was terrible, he had tantrums, he was like a sick baby to put it in a short story. So please, go take care of him and calm him down! If he's left unattended to only Mavis knows what he'd do." He rambled scratching the back of head like he was tense.

"Oh thank you so much for the information! I have been so worried, oh and can you tell the others that Natsu and I won't be at the beach?" I asked running backwards so I could still hear his answer from a distance.

"Alright, just take care of him!" he yelled running off to the others I'd presume.

Surprisingly when I opened the door, it didn't creak; it didn't make the slightest noise. I scanned the room for Natsu as I took a small step in and closed the door. I couldn't see his spikey salmon hair, which really panicked me. I thought I was about to hyperventilate before I found a figure shivering under the covers. He had really petrified me hiding like that. But it's not like he did it intentionally.

"Natsu, how do you feel?" I spoke gently as I walked toward him and sat down on the comfy bed. "I ran into one of our friends and they told me to take care of you. So, please answer." I said uncovering the covers that blanketed Natsu's face and caressed my hand on his cheek.

"Lucy, why were you talking with that ice bastard?" he hissed, it surprised me, his sudden anger. I slipped my hand away from his face.

"He's only worried about you Natsu." I told him and stood up.

"I thought you were going to tell Mira." He said through clenched teeth. His hair lay down on his face so it covered his eyes. It gave him a much more intimidating appearance.

"W-we bumped into each other." I could tell he was getting more and more worked up, so I knew exactly what to do. "Open, Gate of the Lyre Key, LYRA!" I shouted which startled the poor sickened nakama of mine.

"Lu-cy, what are you doing?" Natsu asked me, which I replied with a smiled and cued Lyra to start singing as I crawled under the covers Natsu and held him tightly, hoping that this would work.

_Furuki tomo, watashi wa mieru_

_Anata ga soko ni iru_

_Furuki tomo, watashi wa chikau_

_Kesshite togireru kizuna_

_Aruki dasu, mugen no kouya_

_Namida koraete, asu e to susumu_

_Anata no tame no hoshi dakara_

_Watashi wa kagayakeru_

_Anata no tame no uta dakara_

_Egao o misete_

The song was beautiful, calming, and it seemed to work on Natsu. The harp mixed with Lyra's voice was like the sound of honey. Natsu had really calmed down and so had I. I felt like a lot of stress had been lifted off of my shoulders. I really did get stressed when Natsu was. Lyra played the song about ten times before I felt that Natsu had calmed down. When I knew that Natsu was done with his tantrums, I fell asleep in his arms.

~o~

When I woke up from my nap, I saw a sleeping Lucy snuggled right beside me. She was probably as close as one could be; head in the crook my neck, legs entangled within each other's, arms around each other. Every time she let out a shallow breath, it tingled on my neck. The tingling sensation stayed there for a while, and I let it stay. Suddenly she said something; she said my name in her sleep. I smiled at this, and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Natsu…" she whispered again. But this time she said something after she said my name. "I love…"

My eyes widened. She said my name, and said; "I love." Does that mean that, no, she doesn't like me like that.

'Does she, love, me, me, of all people….me?" I thought, this thinking thing wasn't what I'm used to.

"Lucy, you're so cute when you're asleep, and weird." I laughed; I had felt so much better when Lucy summoned Lyra to sing a calming song. Last time I had a fever all those years ago, things never ended well. I guess Lucy is my good luck charm, mine. Only mine and mine only. Then I started to think about the previous events of today, before Lyra.

'Did I call her my wife? I wonder if she was happy about that. Cleaning and taking care of me; what a wife should do! You do that for people you love right, like an advanced friend!' I smiled and looked the sleeping blonde and pulled her closer that was possible. When I was thinking about that, Lucy had awakened and was giving me some pretty messed up stares.

"Yo Lucy, you're awake! And you're giving me some creepy stare…" I told her with a now blank expression on my face.

"First, you better tell me why you look so deep in thought. Tell me what's making you think so much." She asked me with a smirk on her face.

"Um, I was thinking about you being me wife." I answered her simple question with a simple answer.

~o~

"Um, I was thinking about you being me wife." He answered my question as simply as if it was 1, 2, and 3.

'W-what, did he just…no way. It, no it's just not Natsu, he would never say such a thing, never. Nothing near that, I guess my dream is messing with my head.' My mind wondered as the dragon slayer next to me eyed my very intently and conspicuously.

"Eh-hem Natsu, please clarify what you said." I choked up, for some awkward and emotional reason, I felt like crying. I could feel the salty tears will to stream down my face; trying to break the protective dam that I had built to keep them at bay. But now that dam is too weak and soon their will shall be granted. They streamed down my face like it was their life on the line, if they had one.

"Lucy, why are you crying, so you not want to be my wife?" he asked me, caressing my cheek that was completely and utterly obscured by the salty liquid which I don't even know why it was there.

"A-answer my q-question!" I pressed, noticing that he must've felt much better after the rest we shared.

"I was thinking that I would want you as a wife! So that you could clean for me and take care of me! That's what wives do." He had grinned that signature grin of his which made me want to cry even more. His answer had only beckoned more tears to come; true tears. They were kind that I knew why I had cried them.

'Why Natsu, why break my heart? Why break my wounded heart with your denseness?' I thought over and over again.

"Baka, why did you have to break my heart?" I hissed. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BREAK MY HEART!?" I shouted at my nakama. "Why do you have to be so dense?" I cried in my hands as I sat up and untangled myself from Natsu.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I upset you, but wives are for cleaning and stuff like that. You know that I don't like making you sad, so don't be!" he tried to pull me closer to him but I fought out of his hands and stomped over to my bag with various books. Throughout the tangles of books I found the one I was looking for; a dictionary. I flipped through the pages as Natsu eyed me curiously which made me uncomfortable. I finally found the page I was looking for and started to recite a definition in it.

"The definition of wife is, and I quote unquote; 'The person that is there for you whenever you need them, the person that makes you want to be better, the person you love intimately and cherish forever.'" I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking because of the previous tears I had shed. Natsu's facial expression slowly changed as he registered what he had heard.

"That's what wives are for!?" He shouted like it was the most surprising thing he had ever heard. "Geez, it kinda makes me wanna beat someone up…"

"NATSU! You are total baka! Why do you always think of fighting?" I sobbed in my hands again, dropping the large dictionary which made a large pounding noise as it hit the floor.

"Because it's fun!" he said smiling, but then frowning. "I'm kidding; I was just trying to cheer you up. You seemed very down. Now I kind of get what a wife means, and I get that you aren't happy with me right now. But I still don't feel very good, so can we just go back to sleep?" he asked me and walked over to me.

"Natsu, I guess we're both very stressed out right now, and fighting isn't the thing we should be doing. I guess maybe a bit more resting would be the best option." I said and put my arms on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around me to pull me close. I snuggled in his arms and walked over the bed with him. We both fell on the bed and laughed.

"Lucy, this is so much better than fighting, don't you think?" he asked me with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, yes it is, my Natsu." I said as I got up to go change into some pajamas.

I came out of the bathroom in pajama shorts and a strapless tank top I got recently got at the shop near my house. I reached the bed with Natsu in it and climbed on top of him. Natsu was under me with arms wrapped around my waist. Our legs were intertwined with one another's. I dipped my head into his neck and, without having a second thought about it, licked his neck. Natsu stiffened and held me tighter.

"Lucy, w-what did you just do? Did you just l-lick me?" he asked with a fresh blush on his cheeks. I looked up at him, blushing myself.

'Maybe he's not as dense as we all thought.' I thought. That thought had negatives and positives.

"Y-yeah sorry, I didn't put much thought into that. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry." I apologized sat up, still on him.

"Its fine, I actually kind of liked it. It um, tingled." He smiled and had blushed a deeper shade of red than before.

"Oh? Um, s-should I do it, again?" I asked embarrassed.

"Um yeah, I want that." He said. So I did it again; this time with more strokes and longer time.

"Lucy?" he asked me. I looked up at him, we were both what you could call, fifty shades of red.

"Y-yeah?" I asked sheepishly.

"W-what if I do that to you?" he asked me, putting his hand on my cheek.

"Yes, please." I begged him, turning my head so he had better access to me neck.

"Okay." He replied and started to lick my neck.

'Mmmm, he feels so, good! Mm, but it's not like he's kissing me.' I thought as Natsu started to suck on my flesh.

"Mmmmm." I moaned, surprised by my own response. Natsu released his mouth from my neck and started at me. "W-what?" I asked, surprised by his sudden release of my neck.

"It's just, is this what nakama do?" he asked me sat up, causing me to sit up along with him. I was still on top of him in his lap though.

"No." I whispered.

"Then what are we?" he asked, panic filled his voice. "If you're not my nakama, then I'd be lost!"

"This is was boyfriends and girlfriends do." I said, blushing, and blushing even more at what he said.

"What do those do?" he asked, reaching for the place where he had licked me. Seeing that there was a bruise there, he looked at me worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry, that's supposed to happen!" I reassured him. "And um, they kiss and do other things…" I trailed off, I was scared of Natsu's rejection, and I just know he wants to remain nakama.

"Well then shouldn't we kiss?" he asked me. His response made me gasp and look him straight in the eye; he wasn't lying.

"R-really?" I asked, stuttering.

"Well yeah, if you want to…" he turned his head away, preparing himself for a rejection.

"Ok, I'll do it. Ready?" I asked him. He nodded, so we started to prepare ourselves.

'Okay, it's your first kiss, your first time at this. This is what I've been dreaming about, fantasizing about for the past couple months. It's time, it's time.' I kept thinking as I closed my eyes and puckered my lips. Natsu had done the same thing. Before I knew it, we had started to lean into each other and hold each other closely.

~o~

Gray and I were leaning out ears on the door of Natsu and Lucy. We heard whispers but couldn't distinguish words.

"Mira, let's just go in and see how the flame heads doin." Gray grunted.

"Shhhh! They might hear us!" I whispered angrily while putting a finger to lips. "But maybe we should just go check." I smiled devilishly.

'I knew I heard moaning before! I know it! I want to catch them in the act, and then we can have them be publicized!' I thought, getting to far ahead of myself as I swung open the door of their room.

"AHHH!" Lucy and Natsu yelled as we broke an entering in their suite.

What I saw was devastating! Natsu and Lucy were THIS close to kissing! Just an inch apart, and I ruined it all.

"Mira!" Lucy yipped, blushing as she tried to get off of Natsu but unsuccessfully fell and banged her head on the end of the bed.

Gray was stunned to silence by what he saw and didn't do anything as Lucy lay there unconscious.

"Gray do something you ice bastard!" Natsu hissed as he grabbed Lucy began to caress her head in his hands.

"Sorry flame head! It didn't occur to me that you and Lucy would _actually _be doing something in here-whoa, what kind of torture chamber is this?" Gray asked as he took in a view of the amazing **love** chamber.

"It's called a honeymoon suite, Gray." I pouted to the ice mage.

"More like a torture suite." He muttered.

"Well maybe you should knock first!" Natsu hissed as he held Lucy even closer.

'I really do wish I had stayed back a couple more seconds. But seeing this affection is just as sweet!' I thought smiling. I grabbed Gray by the arm, for now he had not shirt on, as a gesture to leave. When I was signaling for us to leave Lucy had begun to regain consciousness. And when she realized what kind of situation she was in, she started to blush like tomorrow wasn't a possibility.

~o~

When I woke up from being unconscious, I didn't really get why Mira and Gray were in Natsu and I's room. Then suddenly, as if someone pushed the "PLAY" button my thoughts, I remembered. Natsu and I were s_o_ close to _kissing_! When I remembered this is little thing, I started to blush madly.

'Mira and Gray walked in us like that! W-why did they have to walk in at _that _time? Why couldn't they wait like two more seconds?' my mind wailed as I realized that they were slowly walking out of the room. Mira was smiling and guiding Gray out with an evil look in her eyes, and Gray was still shocked by what he had found us _almost _doing. Then Mira started to study me a bit more closely and before she shut the door she mouthed something.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?" she mouthed to me which made me instinctively shot a hand up to my neck to cover it. "Yes." I mouthed back. She just smiled and closed the door.

"Lucy, what were you and Mira talking about?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh nothing, at least nothing _you_ need to worry about." I told him smiling.

"Oh ok. Hey, I'm tired now, so can we just go to sleep?" he asked me, scratching his head. I nodded and got up off of the covers and walked over to my bag and brought it to a small but workable desk.

"What are you doing Luce?" Natsu asked me groggily. "It's better when you're in bed with me." He kept on complaining.

"I'm writing my novel Natsu, plus, I'm not sleepy. So I'll come to bed after I've written a few pages." I lied to him. I didn't like lying to him, but this is just something I have to do that's between me and my mom.

"Fine." He whined, flopping back down on the bed. "But you better come back to bed to me!"

"Okay Natsu, I will, just be patient. Writing takes a lot of time." I tried to keep my voice from cracking, whenever I do this I start to cry. I don't know why though.

I grabbed a pencil and squeezed it tight to relieve some my anxiety. With the other hand I had I fought back tears by pressing it firmly on them. With this, I built a new, but temporary, dam, one to keep these tears from flowing.

**A/N**

**So, how was it my Fairies? I think this chapter should please all of you who have been craving an intimate scene! I know, I suck at them, but just imagine it in the way you want so it flows perfectly! I am so proud; this is the most I have EVER stayed with a story! Thank you all for supporting me and encouraging me! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, Hanukah, or any other holiday you are celebrating! I love you all (but not in a creepy way!)! If you want more scenes between Natsu and Lucy, make sure to tell me! (Although they will probably be in there anyway…) So, anyone wondering what Lucy's doing? I got this idea, I'm not sure if it was from the actual anime or someone's fanfiction, but anyways, credit to Hiro Mashima!**

**Oh, and I am kinda self-teaching myself how to write lemons if a time where I need to write one comes! So don't get you're up, but it may happen. =D **

**XxyoshixanimexX **


	5. Interuptions and Nikujaga

While Lucy was writing her novel, I was pretending to sleep. I kept one eye open to keep an eye one her. I was guessing she thought I was asleep because she started to cry.

'Why is Lucy crying?' I thought, wanting to go and comfort her. I really didn't like seeing my nakama cry, especially Lucy. 'Should I just go and comfort her?' I asked myself, about to get out of the bed, but stopped when Lucy started to whisper something. Of course with my sharp ears I picked it up quite well even with our distance apart.

"Mother, tonight was one of the best nights of my life. I never thought it was possible for this to happen." I heard Lucy saying. She was talking to her mother, but she's, I can't say it.

'Does this mean she isn't writing her novel? Wait, if it's something related to her mother, of course she was crying!' I thought. I didn't want to disturb her when she was doing something like this, whatever she was doing, but I can't leave her like this.' I thought as I got out of the bed silently. I walked over to the crying blonde. I wanted so badly to just comfort her and run up to her and tell her it's going to be alright. But I couldn't do that; it wouldn't comfort her at all. It would just upset her even more.

"Lucy, don't cry. No matter how painful this is, don't cry about it." I whispered loud enough for Lucy to hear every word I said.

"Eh Natsu, w-what are y-you, w-when did you awaken?" she stuttered her way through the sentence.

"I know that it's about your mother. I know what it's like to remember someone you can no longer see anymore." I told her, putting a hand on her shoulder, the topic brought up thoughts about Igneel.

"Natsu, don't look at me. I like people to look at me when I cry." She whispered, sniffling. I smiled kneeled down to her level on the chair.

"Lucy, I'll look at you if I feel like it. Now, I don't like it when you cry." I told her, bringing my hand to her cheek and wiped a tear off. "I want you be happy, not sad."

"Natsu…" she cried jumping into me. I was surprised by her sudden actions, but then smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey, maybe you should get some rest, I know I need some. But somehow I just can't get sleep unless you're there with me." I smiled and tried comforting her.

"F-fine, just d-don't tell anyone about this!" she shouted and cried into my chest. I just realized I didn't have a shirt on.

"U-um yeah, you got that. Now, let's go to bed!" I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Natsu," she started as a lifted her up to carry her to bed. "You don't have to be embarrassed. We're nakama, right?"

My eyes widened, she knew I was embarrassed.

'Geez, how observational can she be? I just used a big word, go me!' I smiled at my use of language.

~o~

He carried me to the bed and set me down. I closed my eyes and turned away from him so he couldn't see my smile.

'Maybe he really isn't as dense as we all thought. Or maybe Gildarts and Cana blab too much about their sexual life.' I tried to keep from laughing at thinking of that. But then I started to remember why Natsu came to get me. 'Oh mother, I'll finish your letter soon. But I really am happy now. I have Natsu, and he's never going to leave me. I can tell. He had said so himself. He was never going to leave me.'

With that comforting thought, I was about to drift into sleep. I was about to start dreaming of meeting my mother once again and telling her everything that has happened since I had joined Fairy Tail. But then I felt my body heat up about one-hundred degrees and the weight of a dragon slayer on me.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" I asked turning around to see a salmon haired somebody on top of me. My eyes widened as he smiled and moved closer."Nat-su, wh-what are you doing?" I asked anxiously as he just moved closer for a reply.

"I'm just starting where we left off." He smiled and went down lower to my body with his. I squirmed from the excitement and uneasiness inside of me.

"Don't tell me you're scared Luce. I'll stop if you want me to." He said drawing further away than closer.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" I told wrapping my arms around him. "It's just, I've never kissed someone before." I blushed at the last statement.

"It's not like I've ever kissed someone either." He told me and wiped some hair from covering my eyes. I pulled him closer so I could get what I had been wanting for months. He obeyed my actions and went lower to meet my awaiting lips.

Then, just if it was a cue of Zeref, someone barged into our room, ruining our heated moment just like thirty minutes before. She had white hair, but shorter than Mira's, so it could only be…

"Natsu!?" Lisanna cried out, putting her light hands over her surprised mouth.

"Lisanna?" Natsu said pulling away from me, making me very disappointed.

'Why, why does someone _always _ruin out moment!?' I cried out in my lonely mind. I took away hands from Natsu and turned away from the white haired girl and silently cried into my hands.

"They llliiiiiiike each other!" a missing blue exceed laughed rolling his tongue.

"Shut up Happy!" I whispered so that only Natsu could hear. He looked at me still surprised, but then averted his gaze from me to Lisanna.

~o~

Happy had led me to Natsu's room where he had stayed. Happy had also said he was sick, so I rushed there quickly, only to find someone in there _with_ him, _kissing_ him. Him, my Natsu, someone was with him. Before me. It was Lucy.

"Natsu!?" I cried putting my hands over my trembling mouth.

'What, how could he ever take any interest in her? He shouldn't be kissing her! He should be kissing me.' My poor scarred mind cried out. 'Wait, were they even kissing yet? Maybe I got here just in time to stop it! Oh, now I feel terrible, Lucy is supposed to be my friend.'

I thought about all of this, not noticing anything until Happy came in to see what I had seen.

"They llliiiiiiike each other!" the absent blue exceed laughed. Lucy had said something that I couldn't catch, and Natsu looked at her. I saw pain in his eyes; it made me mad that he had shown such affection for someone other than me. He looked back at me.

"U-um, can you go, Lisanna, Happy?" he stammered he beckoned us to go. I nodded and ran out the room as fast as I could. I had time to take in the room too, it was a honeymoon suite. _A honeymoon suite!_

Then I realized something else, Mira ordered the rooms. Mira had paired them up together. Mira had betrayed me. She went to Lucy's side for this one.

'How could Mira, of all people; Mira, betray me?' I thought slumping against a wall as soon as I ran as far from their room as my legs could bear. 'She deceived me, a betrayal.'

~o~

'Why was Lisanna crying? Why is Lucy crying?' I thought looking back down at Lucy after Lisanna and Happy had left.

"Lucy, why are you crying?" I asked her, forcing her to face me.

"It always gets ruined." She pouted as rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"Lucy, we can finish it, how about now?" I asked nuzzled into her neck which earned a soft moan from Lucy. "What do you like that?" I asked lifting my head from her neck.

"Yes." She whimpered in response.

"Okay my Luce." I smiled and nuzzled into her neck again. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer to her. She slid her hands under the covers and hugged my chest. Her touch made my skin tingle a little bit.

'I feel bad somehow because Lisanna looked upset, but right now, Lucy needs me.' I thought as wrapped her legs around me. 'And I need Lucy as much as she needs me.'

~o~

_Okay my Luce._ The words rang inside my head for the longest time as Natsu and I indulged in our activities.

"Natsu, I need to ask you something, who do want more; Lisanna or me?" I asked him. I was scared of the answer. I didn't want to know yet I did to be honest.

"You duh, Lisanna and I are childhood friends. You and me, we're more, right?" he smiled while he replied.

"If you think so…" I trailed off blushing. I averted my gaze from the intense stare Natsu was giving me.

"Now, where were we?" he asked with a playful smirk on his face.

"Right about where everyone interrupts us, and that's never any good." I said playfully and pulled closer so that our noses were touching.

"I see, should we continue?" he asked tilting his head slightly and went in for my virgin lips.

'My first kiss, with my first love, this is really going to be the best, isn't it?' I thought as our lips finally met for the first time. 'I did it, I got him first.' I thought triumphantly.

The kiss was heated and the best at romantic that Natsu and I could get. His tongue begged for an entrance to my mouth as we fervently kissed each other. I decided to tease him a bit longer which made him whine in anticipation. When I finally allowed him in, he wrestled my tongue without hesitation. I tried to keep from laughing at his eagerness, but it got the better of me; I laughed.

Natsu backed away panting, as I was too as I laughed.

"W-what's so funny Luce?" Natsu asked confused. I kept laughing but tried to restrain it with fail.

"H-ha, it was just so funny how eager you were to do that." I laughed throwing my head back.

"It's just we got interrupted two times, I didn't want it to happen a third." He said sheepishly.

"Heh, well I didn't want that to happen a third time either! And, I liked it Natsu, what about you?" I asked him poking my fingers against each other while awaiting his answer.

"Of course I liked it Lucy, so." He said awkwardly as he held the "so".

"So," I said continuing the "so". "Where does this leave us?" I asked while having a deep blush on my face that threatened to burn my skin right off.

"Well, you said there were like, boyfriends and girlfriends. Like the next biggest step next to being best friends." He told me.

"I think that's um, well I like it. Do you want that?" I asked him once again averting my eyes from him the heated conversation.

"You can look at me Luce, if we're gonna be like that, then you shouldn't be afraid to look at me." He told me assertively as he wrapped his arms around my waist and came in closer to me. "Oh, and yes, I want to be like that with you."

"Okay, I guess we are like _that_ then." I blushed and hugged him tightly. He returned my embrace and smiled to himself.

"Luce, will we always be like this?" he asked me which acquired my attention.

"Well Natsu, that depends. It's really about how strong of a bond the two partners have. If it's weak, then they are most likely to split up, have various fights about nothing, and or cheat on each other with other people. If it's okay they have a better chance, not much though. They would still be prone to cheat and have fights. If it's strong, then they are pretty much inseparable. They don't usually have fights, but the variables of what kind of people are in the relationship also affect the fighting. And well, they were most likely friends before their relationship started. So it really just depends on the bond." I replied to him. Of course it was a lot to register so I didn't press him on answering.

"I think we have the strongest bond, Lucy. We were friends before this happened. And we are pretty inseparable. But, doesn't their feelings towards one another affect it too?" he asked me.

"Yes, but I left it out since it was a lot to take in." I told him, stunned from his last words.

'He thinks we have the strongest bond. It shouldn't surprise me, it really shouldn't. Yet it does. It stuns me. We really have been inseparable these passed years in Fairy Tail. It's hard to think I've been with Team Natsu for so long.' I thought, not realizing that Natsu had drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, my flame head of a Natsu." I whispered as I played with his soft hair. My muscles relaxed and I started to think.

'I wonder what Lisanna is doing, where did she go? Maybe to, oh no, she totally went to MIRA! She told Mira and then she's going to spread it all over the guild, Magnolia, even Fiore! Well, I guess I really wouldn't mind any of that I guess. This whole thing is just making me confused." I thought sighing. 'But you know, how Natsu has been acting, it's just like he's really not at all dense! Or at least as dense as we all think…'

While I was thinking about all of this Natsu shifted in his sleep which made me focus my attention on him.

'Hm, I wonder what he's dreaming about.' I thought as he gripped me tighter, almost suffocating me with his heat and not to mention his grasp.

"Luce, I won't do magic this time." He mumbled making me laugh.

"He's remembering from around week ago when he almost hit me with his dragon slayer magic in his sleep!" I laughed as I reminisced at the moment.

"Well don't you sound like an old lady like that?" Natsu said laughing.

"Eh, when you did you wake up? Last time I looked at you, you were sleeping in dreamland!" I shouted and pushed the unsuspecting mage off of me.

"Well, I didn't know you liked looking at me when I sleep!" he smirked and laughed.

"Maybe I do, but why would it matter? We are, um together now, are we not?" I asked him while a fresh blush arose on my cheeks.

"I just think it's funny!" he said laughing at me. "Hey, you didn't get any sleep, did you?"

"N-no I didn't, but don't worry, I'm not the one who's supposed to be getting sleep. You're still recovering Natsu! Now, are you hungry?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"I'm always hungry! How could you think I'm not!?" he yelled flailing his arms around to emphasize his statement.

"Alright, now what kind of food, ah, I know how about some Nikujaga?" I asked him smiling.

"Mm, some Nikujaga would suit my appetite well! Well, more like twenty of them…" He smiled as his stomach growled for food.

"Alright, Nikujaga it is! I really am in the mood for it, aren't you?" I smiled as I got out of bed and went to the room service lacrima. I ordered five Nikujaga dishes for Natsu and me, four for Natsu, one for me.

"Well, they're on their way with the Nikujaga!" I said smiling. I pranced over to Natsu knelt down on both knees on the floor.

"Good, 'cuz I'm starving!" he whined and rolled on his clutching his stomach.

"Ha, ha, I'm hungry too." I said, resting my chin on my arms which were crossed over each other on the bed.

"You better not eat mine." He pouted and crossed his arms over each other.

'Mm, Natsu looks so hot!' I thought giddily. 'S-stop me, don't think like that! Sure you've been friends since you first met all of those years ago, but it's not like you've been with him for that long!'

"Ne Luce, why do you seem uneasy?" Natsu asked me, sitting up on the bed. He brought his head very close to mine and looked me straight in the eye.

"U-um, it's nothing so please don't worry about it, eh heh." I said holding my hands up to emphasize the fact.

'Natsu, what I really want to tell you is that I'm completely and utterly in love with you and I'm getting some pretty creepy thoughts in my mind because of that!' my mind wailed out.

Sweat rolled down my face from Natsu's intense stare. I was pretty sure I was going to crack from it but thank the spirits; he pulled away before I did crack.

"You aren't alright, and it is something to worry about. When someone's my nakama, I don't just sit there and watch them suffer it to the end. I help them through it, and you know that." He told me sternly, looking me in the eye with that penetrating stare again.

"It's not something I can talk about with you. It's um, kind of a girl thing." I told him sheepishly with my head down and poking my fingers together simultaneously.

"So, is that supposed to be a problem?" Natsu asked me like it was nothing.

"IT'S A GIRL THING, I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT!" I shouted at the dragon slayer.

"And you're a girl, so it makes sense. Now, what's the problem again?" he asked me, scratching his salmon pink hair.

"Never mind, just forget about it." I said doing a face palm.

"Just tell me and I'll stop bothering you." He said teasingly and smirked, leaning in closer.

"F-fine, just back away!" I said stuttering and pushing him away.

"Geez Luce, you're edgy!" he laughed and fell on the bed.

"Mph, well how would I not be?" I asked him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Room service." A faint voice traveled through the doors of the suite.

"About time!" Natsu shouted jumping off of the bed and rushed to the door.

"Natsu!" I scolded him while failing to beat him to the door.

"Wa-ha, it looks delicious!" Natsu said while admiring the tray of food.

The room service man smiled with his eyes closed and gave us the food. When he opened them he wouldn't take his eyes off of me. Not only did that make me uncomfortable, it made Natsu infuriated.

"Thanks for the food; you can get out before I beat you to ashes!" Natsu yelled gritting his teeth and holding up a flaming fist.

"Natsu, don't say that, he was nice enough to bring up you're insane order, so thank him properly!" I scolded him and slapped his face.

"Lucy!" he hissed, which I happily returned for a menacing stare. "Fine, thank you for bringing up my insanely huge order, Mr. Room-Service-Guy." He grumbled.

"You are welcome!" the guy said. When Natsu was walking away he whispered to me; "If ya' get bored of him I'm in the kitchen!"

"W-what?" I said before slamming the door shut. I walked over to Natsu who was already on his second bowl of Nikujaga.

"Natsu, save some for me!" I shouted at the hungry dragon slayer.

"Oh sorry, here you go Luce!" he said and shoved a spoonful of Nikujaga into my mouth.

"N-Naru, what lhe?" I asked trying to swallow the food.

"Well, you said to save some for you, so I thought that I should just give you some before it ran out!" Natsu said cheerfully and tried to stuff more into my mouth.

"No Natsu, I don't want you to feed me more!" I shouted at him and pushed to spoon away.

"Well aren't you grouchy." He pouted and stuffed the spoon into his own mouth.

"I thought you said that you don't share silverware with your nakama." I smirked and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, with people who are _just _nakama, like Erza or Gray." Natsu said with some Nikujaga on his cheek.

"Uh Natsu, you have a little something on your cheek." I pointed to food on his face.

"Oh can you get that?" he asked with a playful expression on his face.

'What is he planning?' I asked myself.

"I'm just too lazy to lick it off myself." He told me.

"Natsu, are you intending for me to lick it off of you myself?" I asked him cautiously.

"Mmmmhmm." He smirked.

"F-fine, I'll do it." I told him and leaned into him a bit.

I was taken by surprise when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I reluctantly licked the food off of his cheek and started to back away. I was taken aback when just pulled me back and even closer than last time.

"Natsu, what's the meaning of this?" I asked him impatiently and tried to hide my excitement.

"I know what problems you were talking about, I'm having them too!" he said releasing me.

"Wha-!"

* * *

**A/N**

**So, this was some chapter huh? I know, I know, I let it out a day EARLY! Haha, I am a writing fanatic, letting it out a day early! Heh, so now on with the updates; I don't know if I should make it a lemon or just cut them out and say they did something, I don't know. But lemons aren't really my thing, but if you want one just leave it down in the reviews! Anyways, I just want to get this chapter out, so that's the end of this! Plus, how did you think it went? Leave a review, favorite, and follow us!**

**XxyoshixanimexX**


	6. The Beach

I was completely and utterly and absolutely stunned from what Natsu had said.

"W-what did you just say?" I asked him, faltering.

"I said; 'I'm having the same problems as you, Lucy'. How is that so hard to understand?" Natsu asked me with his hands crossed over each other.

"Do you even know what you're talking about?" I murmured to him.

'If he's having those kinds of feelings, what could it mean?' I thought and looked at him, awaiting his answer.

"Yeah, I was having problems deciding which kind of Nikujaga to get as well!" he smiled and looked at me.

"Eh, _that_'s the problem you were having!?" I yelled at him.

'Lucy, how stupid can you be? The farthest he's ever going to get to being romantic would be a kiss! And that's really actually a lot more romantic than I thought he could be…' I thought.

"Yeah why, wasn't that the problem you were having?" he asked as he collapsed next to me on the bed.

"I'm not telling you!" I shrieked at him and snatched the nearest pillow and wacked him with it.

"O-ow Luce, that hurts! What was that for?" Natsu asked as I repeatedly hit him with the pillow. "Owwww Luce! What are you even hitting me for?!"

"I'm hitting you because you are a complete idiot!" I fumed at him.

'I actually don't know why I'm hitting Natsu, oh well…' I thought as I hit him harder.

"I'm sorry, all I wanted to know was your problem!" he shouted, laughing.

"Heh, like I said, I'm not telling you!" I told him, laughing out every word. I had stopped hitting him with the pillow soon after.

We just laid down on the bed laughing and were indulged deep in our own thoughts. My arms were strewn across Natsu's chest while his arms were lazily put around my waist. That's when we heard a weird muffled voice outside our door.

"Housekeeping!" a "maid" chirped outside our door.

"Eh, oh I guess it's a 'maid'. It would never be Mira or Erza eavesdropping on us." I whispered to Natsu with an amused smirk on my face.

"Okay, what you need to do is put only a towel around your waist and I'll out one around my body. That way we can surprise them and make them think they interrupted us." I said with an evil glint in my eye.

I was playing out the while scene in my mind; Erza blushing and running off in complete embarrassment

"Eh Luce, are you alright?" Natsu asked me with an unusual look on his face.

"Yes, now do it before they become suspicious!" I hissed at him and ran out of the bed and grabbed two towels from the bathroom.

Natsu quickly undressed on the floor on one side of the bed while I did the same on the other side.

"Hmm, I wonder how she'll really react!" I whispered, giddy with excitement. I wasn't sure why I was excited about this, but I was.

"Ready?" I asked Natsu who stood up with the thumbs up sign.

"Alright!" I said and started walking to the door. Then I looked back at Natsu, whose towel fell down…

"N-Natsu, y-your tow-el." I stammered while looking away from Natsu. He looked down, thinking he'd see his towel, but only to go wide eyed and blush with embarrassment.

"Th-thanks Luce." He laughed awkwardly and looked at me weird. "U-m, I could now say the same about your towel." He said pointing to me.

"Eh?" I asked looking down at myself. At that moment I expected to hear Happy saying; "That's sexy Lucy!" with his usual laugh. "Eeeee!" I squealed as quietly as I could. I reached down for the towel, and then looked back up at Natsu who was still staring. "Look away you moron!" I squeaked as I found a loose pebble on the carpet and threw it at him.

He turned around; his movements resembled that of a frozen penguin turning around. I quickly wrapped my towel around my body and whispered to Natsu for him to turn around. We crept to the door and reached for the doorknob. When I opened it I saw Erza, Mira, and Lisanna in shock.

"N-Natsu and Lucy, well isn't it fancy seeing you here?" Erza asked, still shocked as she rubbed the back of her head with her fingers. She was in a maid outfit which seemed really awkward, yet like her.

"You're in a towel…" Lisanna muttered her eyes blank as she stared at me. Her penetrating gaze was not only making me, but Natsu as well nervous.

"What were you two doing in there?" Mira asked as she showed the tiniest sliver of a smile that only I could see.

"Well, you guys sure came at the wrong time!" Natsu laughed which made the girls who cosplayed as maids give us a weird stare. Erza's was more like an embarrassed yet angry look.

"What exactly were you doing in there?" Lisanna asked us in a half whisper.

"Exactly what people do in a bed!" Natsu said casually while he laughed.

'Natsu is really dense, but he's making this just how I wanted it!' I thought while laughing my head.

"WHHHHAAAAAAT?" they all shouted with their hands over their mouths. Mira was shocked that Natsu had said that. Lisanna looked like she was about to have a breakdown, I'm sorry Lisanna. Then there's Erza, she refrained from her maid costume into what it looked like, her Flame Empress armor…

"Under-age sex? That should be breach of the law!" she shouted as she came at us, only to held back by Mira.

"Calm down Erza!" Mira said with her arms wrapped around Erza.

"W-what, whoever said we did that!?" Natsu shouted with an oncoming blush on his cheeks. "We slept, y'know, so we could be rested for tomorrow at the beach 'cuz I'm gonna beat that ice princess to a pulp!"

"Eh?" They said, going pale so that their only color was white.

"Ha ha, you guys totally fell for it!" I laughed as I re-entered my room and flopped myself on the bed, making sure to hang on to my towel. "So gullible!"

"Say that again Lucy." Erza said with a death glare in her eyes.

"No thanks!" I told her. "Anyways, don't fret, we weren't really naked, it was all just a part in my elaborate plan! You girls decided to snoop in on us, so I decided to surprise you and make you think the wrong thing." I finished with a smirk on my face.

"Well we were outwitted." Lisanna sighed and sat next to me.

"It's okay Lisanna!" I told her reassuringly as I slung an arm around her Natsu style.

"Looks like you guys undressed pretty quickly though." Mira said with a mischievous tone in her voice.

"Eh, well we didn't want to make you too suspicious!" I told her and crossed my arms over my chest in defense.

"Lucy just told me to hurry up so I did." Natsu said as he grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom.

"So you got undressed in the same room?" Erza hissed with a glare in her eye.

"H-Hai…" I whispered, trembling as I raised a hand as if confirming my answer.

"Then, you better invite me to your wedding." Erza ordered me with a smile. "And your baby shower!" She added, which made us all choke on our own saliva.

"Baby shower, what is that? A shower full of babies?" Natsu asked us as he walked out with his usual attire. "Or maybe a shower full of Happy's, now that would be something!"

"I guess Happy is a baby." Lisanna smiled mischievously as she looked at Natsu.

'She's really getting on my nerves! I like Lisanna, but it's like she's trying to ruin any chance of a romantic conversation about Natsu and me….but I can't really blame her.' I thought as I looked at her wonderingly.

"Our baby, Natsu." Lisanna finished which made my eyes widen. I had forgotten that Lisanna and Natsu had hatched Happy together.

"But he's not a baby anymore." Natsu bluntly replied.

"True, but we still," Lisanna said, getting cut off by Erza.

"I think we should leave now. We came to see how Natsu was doing, and now we have done that. It's almost midnight, so go to bed!" Erza directed. "Natsu, you should be able to go to the beach tomorrow. You seem to be quite stable." And with that, Erza dragged Lisanna and Mira out of there.

When I looked over to Mira I saw her mouth something, I think it was; "Tell me the details tomorrow".

"Hm, well Natsu, let's get to bed." I murmured groggily. I snuggled under the covers and awaited for Natsu to envelope me in his warm embrace.

"Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu?" I asked him with my eyes closed.

"You still have your towel on…" He told me, which would have been nice before I got comfy…

"Dammit, oh well, just deal with it, Natsu." I told him while yawning.

"Okay Luce, but what if it comes off?"

"Don't even go there." I hissed, and fell asleep.

~o~

'Awe Luce, you're so sweet and innocent when you're tired. But really, what if the towel does come off?' I asked myself as I drifted off to sleep.

When it was morning, I was annoyed that the sun's rays had to hit directly in my eyes. I tried to reposition myself so that they would be out of my way, but I was stopped by Lucy, who was right on top of me. A _naked_ Lucy, who was right on top of me.

"U-um, L-Luce?" I stammered as I poked her. "W-wake up!"

"Huh, oh g'morning Natsu!" she smiled groggily as she got reposition herself so she could pull on my cheeks. "Is it really morning?" she asked as she burrowed into neck to escape the morning light.

'Geez, if she keeps this up I might get into one of those 'Lucy Moods', the ones where I feel really awkward and just want to throw her on a bed and like, make out with her and what Erza said should be 'a breach of the law'…' I thought as I got more into _that_ mood.

"You're towel came off in your sleep…" I told her.

"Hm, oh yeah, it did. No wonder, I did take it off." She mewed happily in my neck.

"Oh ok, wait WHAT!?" I yelled jumping up into a sitting position. Lucy still clung onto me with her chest on mine, her arms wrapped around my neck, and her legs around my waist.

"I. Took. It. Off." She said removing her head from my neck to look me in the eye.

"Ok, why?" I asked, getting more aroused, I think you call it that, with every passing moment.

~o~

Natsu was getting more aroused with every passing second, while the same went for Lucy, but she didn't know it, whereas Natsu did.

"I took it off because it was hot." Lucy smiled to the blank faced Natsu.

"Oh, so can you put it back on?" Natsu asked her, gulping nervously.

"Nope, it's still hot." She answered, pulling herself under Natsu who was now on top of her.

"L-Lucy, what are you doing?" Natsu asked her, not knowing how to respond to her actions.

"Well this is a dream, so I can do whatever I want in it, and not get in trouble. No consequences." Lucy smiled back at him. Natsu tried to avert his gaze from her large chest which was just begging for him to violate it.

"Lucy, listen here, it's not a dream." Natsu chuckled awkwardly as he told her it was reality.

"W-what?" she asked him, making sure she'd heard him right. "You mean to tell me, it's actually morning?" Lucy quickly sat up and attempted to cover her breasts.

"Yeah, so what were you planning to do?" Natsu asked her, sitting up in front of her.

"D-don't ask me things like that when I thought it was a dream!" Lucy hissed, a deep blush was already on her cheeks.

"You wanted to do _that_, didn't you?" Natsu asked her.

~o~

"Yes." I answered, curling up into a ball and hugging myself tighter.

'Now I'm in for it. He's totally going to reject me! How could I be so stupid to think this was a dream?' I thought, scolding myself in my mind.

"Actually, I was having those same thoughts." Natsu laughed awkwardly again. "I call them my Lucy Moods."

"Lucy Moods?" I asked, confused. "You mean, when you feel like that, it's for, me?"

"Yeah, I um, I seem to feel like that a lot now. It's weird. Like you, and they seem to be for you so, that's why I call them 'Lucy Moods'." Natsu told me which made me blush even further, if it was possible.

'Lucy Moods? So he has had those feelings for me? But for how long I wonder?' I thought, not believing the things he was telling me.

"So you, wanted to do _that_ with me? For how long did you have these feelings?" I asked him sheepishly, ducking my head in my knees.

"Well, they started around when I started sleeping in your bed." Natsu told me, which made gasp in astonishment.

"But, that was, so long ago." I thought aloud.

'He was feeling like this so long ago? And yet he held it in and never tried anything? Okay so maybe only a couple things…' I thought shocked at how well he did despite his feelings. 'Eh, I guess it could also be because he's dense.'

"But at the time, I didn't get the feelings until I remembered something Igneel had told me. Oh, and also Gildarts was talking about something quite loudly." Natsu said laughing.

"Ha ha, I was so right when I thought that Gildarts was a part in you knowing how you felt!" I laughed, forgetting that I was naked as I sprung at Natsu for a hug.

"Lucy, you're naked…" Natsu told me, waiting to put his arms around me.

"Who cares?" I told him, hugging him tighter. He finally put his arms around me. We just stayed there for a while, until we heard a knock at the door.

"It's Erza, hurry up and get out here, it's already noon!" Erza commanded outside our door, probably with her arms crossed and her Legendary Swimsuit on.

"Eh, noon?" I asked myself, then realizing that Erza was still outside. "Oh, yes ma'am!" I replied, untangling myself from Natsu as I went to get my bikini from my luggage.

"Natsu, get your swimsuit on!" I whispered at him, tossing his flame styled swimming apparel at him.

"Thanks Luce!" he said, smiling as he removed his clothes and put on his swim shorts.

I put on my bikini bottoms and started on the top part, but I was having trouble with tying it behind my neck. Natsu looked at me as if to ask; "Do you need help?" I nodded and put up my hair so he could tie it easily. Natsu walked over to help me tie the strings on my bikini.

"How do I do this?" Natsu asked with a confused look.

"You really don't know!?" I spouted at him.

"It was a joke, Luigi!" he laughed, tying the strings.

"Thanks, Flamey." I hissed at him, grabbing some flip-flops and putting them on so I could head out to the beach. We both reached the door to meet Erza, just how I thought we would, arms crossed and a Legendary Swimsuit on.

"Good, you two are ready, so let's go." She commanded as we head to the beach.

When we got to our destination, I saw everyone already there; Gray, who was naked, Juvia who was staring at Gray, Mira who was waving at me, Levy who was smiling secretively at me, and many more people who didn't bother to stare at us. Well, I guess there was Lisanna who was staring at me with a glare that seemed to pierce my skin.

"Oh this sun feels so nice! I've really been deprived of this luxury for a while." I said, stretching out my cramped up muscles.

"I know right!" Natsu smiled, running over to Gray, then immediately punching him in the face and calling him a pervert.

"Oh Lu-chan!" Levy waved as she brought over a hoard of gossip hungry guild girls. "I brought some people to tell about Natsu to!"

"Oh Levy, I thought it would be just you and me!" I pouted, looking at the girls. One of them was Lisanna, and right away I knew that if she was there than there would be no end to some type of jealousy.

"Really?" Levy asked, cocking her head to one side. "I guess I'll tell them to go home." She smiled all Levy-like to them and waved them off. She then turned to me and said; "Now tell me _everything_!"

"We almost did it!" I squeaked with excitement of being able to tell someone.

"Lu-chan you naughty girl!" Levy giggled and beckoned me to a beach chair.

"I know, I know!" I giggled back. The water touched our toes and we decided to go in to talk.

"So, with all that happened, where does that leave you two?" Levy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't I tell you?" I asked her. "We're dating." Saying that had left a new bud of blushing on my cheeks as I looked away to spot Natsu in the crowd. He was fighting Gray like usual, but they were centering in a bit close.

"Gray you bastard! Stop freezing the water!" Natsu hissed at the ice-make mage.

"Then stop melting my ice!" Gray hissed back.

"Wait, so you and Natsu are a thing!?" Levy shouted, making to whole guild stare at her, Natsu, and me.

"Oh no." I whimpered, doing a face palm.

~o~

Since everyone was caught off guard by Levy, I saw my chance. I went over to Natsu and sent him flying, not really anywhere in particular. But he had seemed to land on Lucy from the loud conversation that was no going on between them.

"Natsu, stop pulling on my top!" Lucy hissed to Natsu.

"I'm the perv? Puh-lease!" I laughed walking off, scratching my raven black hair.

A/N

Hey everyone! Sorry for the two week late update! My computer was having some problems! Heh :3  
So now, I may decide to add in some lemons if I think they are good! But if I think they are crappy, heh, looks like there won't be such things as a detailed lemon in my story! Well anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and again, sorry for super long wait!


End file.
